


Watch and learn

by nakadoo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang's not a very good teacher, but she's pretty determined. And she's pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and learn

Ren didn't really particularly find it weird or odd, nor did he think less of himself for what was going on. Maybe a few schoolmates might tease him for it, though he didn't really care what others thought of him; not many people paid him much heed anyway, he tended to blend in with the crowd unless he was in battle and even in battle Nora tended to steal the spotlight effortlessly despite her small stature.

Femininity and masculinity didn't really matter to him. Having Nora as a friend growing up, he didn't even think that there was much of a difference. Just a weird label that people tended to put on others for reasons he didn't really care to know of. This belief was only strengthened as he met more people at the academy; all the girls were incredibly strong and skilled, and Jaune proved that clothes can't really define who you are.

"Hey, Renny-boy. You still with me?"

Ren tilted his head slightly before letting his chin rest on Yang's shoulder. Her hair was tied off to the side, thankfully, making the task a whole lot easier than it would have been if it wasn't. The wind tousled their hair and clothes and he could barely hear her voice over the noise of the wind rushing through against his ears.

This was the first time he's ever ridden a motorcycle and he's got to say that he's pretty impressed with how skillful Yang is with handling the vehicle. He watched as her hands gripped the handlebars, revving the engine like how it's usually portrayed in movies. Really loud, and he's not quite sure what the purpose of it is.

"Yeah, I'm still here," he replied, his breath tickling Yang's ear. Thanks to their closeness, he didn't really have to raise his voice. "Just a little confused if I had to be honest," he added as he moved his eyes away from her hands and down to her feet. He's not too sure what's going on down there but somehow Yang makes it look easy but difficult at the same time. "Are you sure this is the most efficient way to teach me how to do this?"

Yang grinned, though Ren couldn't see it. Somehow though, he sensed it. "Well how else am I supposed to teach it?" she shouted over the wind, tilting her body to the left as she turned. She loved her motorcycle, loved it so much, it was almost an extension of her body and she was more than confident in her driving skills.

She felt Ren tighten his grip around her as their side nearly touched the asphalt of the ground. She snorted and pulled over at the side of the road, deciding that it was time for a short break.

As they came to a slow stop, Ren got off on wobbly knees. He was pretty sure that the brief moment of fear that coursed through him was just a natural response of his body, and not some irrational fear of speed or motion sickness. He pulled his helmet off, shaking his head to very lazily get his hair into it's usual position. Flawless. He looked over at Yang who did something similar and they regarded each other for a few brief minutes.

"So how was it?" Yang asked as she walked to the railing that separated her from the edge of the road. She wasn't really thinking of where to stop but the spot they were at was actually pretty perfect. The sun was setting and the sky was orange, the soft crashing of waves below them kept it from getting too quiet. Ren seemed to enjoy and appreciate the area as well. "D'ya think you can drive as well as I can?"

"I think I'll get us into a crash," he admitted easily as he joined her by her side to watch the water. "I'm pretty sure you're going to have to give me more lessons, and a lesson that involves more teaching rather than just watching you do things and trying to figure things out by myself."

"Well you're smart, I'm sure you'll get it pretty soon," she dismissed easily, nudging her shoulder against his arm a little too strongly than she thought. Ren stumbled slightly and she laughed, grabbing his elbow before he could fall. "Oops, sorry."

"Mm," Ren replied wordily and with a nod. "You really think I'm smart?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Without a doubt. You're pretty resourceful too, so I am 100% confident that you'll be able to learn how to ride this motorcycle in less than a week!"

"You made a bet with Sun didn't you?"

"Wh-whaaat? Why would I, Yang Xiao Long, ever make a bet like that?" she asked, appalled and slightly offended. But the look Ren gave her made it clear that he was absolutely not buying that. "Yeah, yeah. I did. But only because I know you can do it."

"Mmm," Ren hummed thoughtfully, turning to face her. "It's nice here," he said, deciding to drop the subject for now. "It's pretty beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as I am," Yang huffed proudly, smiling a triumphant smile as she held her head high and even flipped her hair.

"Yeah," Ren agreed.

Yang blinked at his honesty. "Yeah? You think so?"

"Yeah," Ren repeated again. "Does that surprise you?"

"Oho! Ren, are you flirting with me?" Yang asked, punching his arm lightly. She was used to getting compliments about her beauty and her strength but when Ren did it so bluntly and sincerely, she couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed.

Ren rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Yeah, I am," he nodded. "Is that bad?"

She just shook her head, stifling a laugh behind her hand. "No, I daresay you should continue!"

They spent the rest of the last sunlight together in silent conversation, laughing and joking around until the stars began to peek out of the darkness.

Ren did eventually learn how to drive the motorcycle, albeit not very well. But the bet didn't say he had to be good at it.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend because it's almost their bday. Gomen, I was gonna try writing smut but I could noT


End file.
